


晚安好梦 Goodnight

by Eternal_Night_Sakura



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The Lego Movie 2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura
Summary: Rex饱受噩梦困扰，Emmet想出了解决办法。
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski&Rex Dangervest
Kudos: 1





	晚安好梦 Goodnight

“现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”随着神父宣告婚姻契约的结成，身穿一身雪白服装的蝙蝠侠便仿佛寻获了失而复得的珍宝一般，迫不及待地拥抱住了色彩斑斓的随心所欲女王，而变成曼妙女子身姿的女王也热情地回以拥抱。他们在婚礼蛋糕顶端恒久且满含爱意地深吻着对方，与此同时热烈的喝彩声、掌声猛然爆发，彩色的气球片片飞向洒落金色阳光的蔚蓝天空，绚烂的礼花连连绽放。观众席男方和女方的成员一齐喧哗，为这对新人献上最真挚和热烈的祝福。

“Well……虽然过程有点曲折，但是最后一切都很棒啊。”Lucy鼓着掌微笑着看向Emmet。“皆大欢喜！真好，不是吗？”

“是啊！嗷……”Emmet因为鼓掌鼓得太用力手都开始发红了，痛得他甩着手呻吟了一声。不过等他抬起头，他还是在开心地笑着：“不过幸好赶上了，我差点以为婚礼场地没法按时搭回来了呢……还好这里有两个建筑大师！你说是吧Rex……”Emmet转头看向与Lucy所在截然相反的方向——那里坐着的是面无表情干巴巴地拍着手的Rex。被点了名他才如梦方醒般转过脸来：“你刚刚喊我了吗？”

Lucy微微探身，不满的目光越过Emmet盯住了在蝙蝠侠和随心所欲女王的婚礼上神游天外，心不在焉地一下一下拍着手的Rex：“我说，你来都来了，没必要这样敷衍吧？”

“不然你还指望什么呢？”Rex放下手眉毛一挑就用眼神怼了回去。他指着身旁的Emmet：“像他一样，满脸笑容地祝福他们？没门儿，你想都别想。”他勾起嘴角笑起来，不过那个笑容简直极致嘲讽，让Lucy看了都有点想打他：“他们爱怎么办怎么办吧，这又不是我想来的。”

“Rex，你明明帮我修好了时空神殿还有这个蛋糕的……”Emmet有点窒息。他实在难以理解，为什么这个“未来的自己”总是和Lucy显得如此不对盘？

“那不代表我想来这儿看这场婚礼。”Rex已经没有掩饰厌恶的神情了，他现在连样子都懒得装，抱着臂扭过脸摆明了就等着散场走人。Emmet和Lucy对视一眼，眼神中都是同样的无奈。

昨天发生在烘干机星系下的那场“我打我自己”的战争，最后以Rex被天降神兵Lucy的爱心炸弹炸到为结束。在Emmet抹消成为Rex的可能性之后Rex差点儿就“回到未来”了，不过最后的时刻无论如何都希望Rex不要就这样离去的Emmet脑子里一瞬间产生了各种各样留下Rex的办法和可能性，他十分诚挚地这样许着不要让Rex的愿望……接着也许是平行时空产生了之类的，消失的过程逆转了——但是谁也不知道这是为什么。不过Rex对此似乎并不高兴……甚至可能是憋着火只是没对Emmet发而已。不过最后他看上去还是认命了，任凭Emmet和Lucy把他拉走，只是摆出了一副拒绝交流的排斥态度——就连Emmet想尽办法插科打诨都没能再撬开他的嘴。

失去了遥控器、无法回到Rexcelsior，也不能在被监视的情况下做一个新的时空穿越机器，现在无处可去的Rex经过大家的商量，最后在Emmet显得有些软绵绵的“强烈要求”下，决定由Emmet和Lucy负责监视和安置。至于旁听着的Rex全程未发一语，那副高高挂起的样子，仿佛事不关己一样。他这种连装一下都不屑的冷漠样子，可把大伙气得不轻，要不是Emmet和Lucy拦着，估计就得打起来了。看他们的态度，这事起码得单挑，最高他们一群单挑Rex一个……最后好说歹说，可算把这事暂时就糊弄过去了。现在由Emmet和Lucy来监视和安置Rex，这既是让他改过自新的必要措施，实际上也是希望让他回归到正常生活的处理办法。

Emmet自从五年前当过一次“救世主”，又肩负着这个名号生活过一段时间后就明白了一个道理——无论经历过怎样的冒险，击败过怎样的敌人，做出过怎样的成就……最后，当一切过去，他们还是要回归到日常生活中，去普通地度过每一天的。也许过去他们有过短暂的辉煌，也可能未来还有无数的危机和冒险在等待着他们，但是现在……不需要超乎常人的能力，不需要表现出作为英雄的一面的时候，他们也不过就是需要好好吃饭睡觉的普通人而已，只需要普通地去度过平淡温暖的每一天就行了。哪有超级英雄需要一年到头三百六十五天，每天里每个小时每一分钟都随时准备好了出发拯救世界的英雄的？——等等，蝙蝠侠这家伙除外，他的确是。因此，本来就自觉只是个普通人的Emmet能够很自然地带着最积极向上的态度回到普通的生活中去。在这方面，他一直很看得开——即使是在得宝外星人们发动侵略毁掉了城市之后，在所有人都认为他们需要变得冷酷强硬以必须生活在末日时代的残酷态度来面对未来的时候，他也能抗击着外星人们而且把日子过得和曾经和平时代几乎一般无二。

Emmet觉得，回到普通的生活之中对他来说是很自然和容易的。但是他没想到，Rex和他相较起来完全是另一个极端——Rex似乎非常难以回到这样普通的日常生活中去。

Emmet有时候甚至感觉……尽管他把Rex留在了这个世界，但是他从来没真正“存在”于这里过。在Rex吐露了他的故事、失去仅有的包括飞船和船员在内的一切、被迫留在这个世界之后的现在，即使Emmet站在Rex身边，也总觉得他们仿佛隔着一整个世界那样遥远。用Benny在那次商量后和Emmet评价Rex的说法就是，他就像个被抛到宇宙中的宇航员一样。

而Emmet想做的就是，把这个在孤独深空中漫无边际漂浮着的家伙一点点一点点地拉回地面。Rex曾经利用过他自己对自己的了解来诱导Emmet向着他的方向转变，Emmet又何尝不能反过来试着让Rex慢慢放下那段痛苦的过往，往Emmet的方向回来呢？

如果能回归到普通的、属于Emmet的生活中去，那Rex也不会总是被那段过去困住了吧——Emmet是这么想的，所以他也就按照这个办法这么安排了未来的计划。

……但是Emmet完全没想到，让Rex回归到普通日常的计划的第一步就碰到了障碍。

婚礼仪式结束后自然就是盛大的狂欢派对。按照西斯塔星系那时不时就要随着洗脑音乐蹦个迪的传统，观众们都要从看台上下到舞池中央，随着音乐一起歌唱摇摆。虽然Emmet觉得按Rex的性子几乎根本不可能来参与这种活动的……但是，万一呢？Emmet最不缺少的就是乐观。所以等大家准备下去一起跳舞的时候Emmet就很主动地去问低着脑袋不知道在想什么的Rex了：“呃，Rex？我知道你大概心情不好，所以要不要来和我们一起跳个舞呢？我保证这会很好玩的——”

Rex眼睛都根本没看Emmet，只是脑袋重重顿下……

“真的？！”看到Rex“点头”的Emmet简直喜出望外，但是接着他就看到，Rex脑袋晃晃悠悠地又撑了起来，然后又随着重力重重垂下——这一次幅度有点大，Rex整个身子都随着头歪了一下。下一刻他猛然抬起头，然后被近在眼前的Emmet惊得往后一靠。“噢！是你啊。”等发现是Emmet，Rex这才放松下来：“结束了？我可以走了吗？”

“事实上，现在是派对时间……”Emmet也反应过来Rex刚才根本不是答应一起下去嗨。“等等，Rex，你黑眼圈好重啊。”Emmet仔细地观察着Rex的脸，这才注意到那双和他一模一样的眼睛下面现在有很明显的青黑痕迹。“……你是不是昨天晚上没睡？”

“……”Rex还有点迟钝，没来得及让他想好怎么回答，Emmet就自责地垂下眉：“是因为昨晚你独自完成后面的修复工作所以……？”

“你认真的吗？”Rex扶了下额头打断Emmet的话。“是什么让你觉得区区修复这玩意会让我花一整晚？”感觉被过去的自己看轻了的Rex皱着眉脸色古怪地看着Emmet。“我只是……”他顿了顿，“不想睡而已，怎么了？”

其实不是Rex他不想进行这项每日必需的生理活动。躺在烘干星系下的漫长时光，在那些失去睡眠，意识却像被禁锢于长眠身躯里的无数个日夜，已经让他习惯了无时无刻保持清醒——那是就算想睡着暂时逃离这个真实噩梦也不能的日子。久而久之，就算回到了属于他们的“正常”世界……他也觉得难以像普通的人们一样去回到这些日常生活中去。

在昨夜，看着为了赶第二天的婚礼而带着内疚和歉意准备熬夜也要修复时空神殿和镭射蛋糕的Emmet，Rex忍了又忍，最后终于还是忍不住把疲惫又困倦的Emmet赶去休息一手接过了剩余的工作——先别说把包括当作婚礼场地的镭射蛋糕和时空神殿一起砸了这事大部分是他撺掇的，他也实在不忍心看着Emmet一个人这么拼命收拾他们共同留下的这个烂摊子……

总之，就算嘀咕着“为什么我还要管这些破事”，但是Rex还是很快就全心投入于复原工作中了。等活儿干完，开始的时候还带着点不情不愿的Rex带着点成就感拍了拍手上沾到的尘土，打算向Emmet展示一下成果的时候就看见，在等他的时候Emmet已经疲倦得坐着靠在墙边上睡着了，样子安静乖巧，连呼吸都轻轻的。

Rex这下是真的扶着额头叹了口气。Emmet这监管可真够“严”的，这是真的不怕监管对象直接跑了吗？……还有，亏刚刚他噼里啪啦搭砖的时候那么吵Emmet也睡得着啊。

现在怎么办？Rex无奈地挠了挠脑袋。总不能把睡着的Emmet就丢在这一走了之。琢磨了半天，最后他拿了一条毯子给Emmet盖在身上，然后才轻手轻脚地走开了……他没离开，只是走得离Emmet远了点，找了个地方独自待着而已。夜还很长，在天亮之前，他有充足的时间梳理现状，计划一下未来……然后，也许久违地睡一个好觉？

静谧的夏夜里，点点繁星在浩瀚宇宙中如同座座孤独沉默的灯塔，道道闪烁的光芒历经无数光年，落进了以手作枕，躺在草地上望着星空的Rex眼睛里。

他现在暂时没有离开的打算。Emmet对着其他人做了看着他的承诺却又给了他信任，这样的心意确确实实地戳到他了，让Rex根本不愿背叛Emmet……何况他确实无处可去，也没有什么可做的。他现在毫无计划，试着展望未来也只能看到茫茫然一片空白，索性随波逐流，看看自己这一叶孤舟就这样顺流而下究竟能漂到哪里。

凝望着星空，试着让身体到精神都渐渐放松。Rex确实感到了忙碌过后的劳累感，但是他的思绪无论如何也无法放空，反而像涨潮一样，各种各样的回忆和思绪乱糟糟地涌进脑海，几乎把他淹没。

自他从穿越回来之后，好像就没一刻闲下来过。阻止过去的自己被炸飞，之后跟Emmet一起去找他的朋友们，接着是那场争执，然后是那场商议处理他的会议，最后又忙着修复婚礼场地……这些事情一件接一件紧锣密鼓地发生，让他应接不暇，也让他短暂地从那些黑暗的回忆中抽离。等到现在一切结束，他重新像这样一个人待着的时候，那些潜伏在他心里，让他感觉快喘不过气的那些感觉就悄悄从黑暗中浮现，将他紧紧缠绕，让他本来还算平静的心情一点点低落下去。

曾经他能靠着绝望到极处触底反弹的一腔怒火逃离那个终年不见天日的荒芜平原，但是在看到了Lucy没有放弃Emmet，并且是拼尽全力来到相同的地点救了Emmet，颠覆了Emmet的命运证明他错误了的现在——他所有的坚持就显得分外可笑的现在，在他已经回到了这个世界的现在……愤怒早已消弭，但是那些糟糕的情绪却从未离开。而他已经逃不出心里这片黑暗的荒芜平原了。

“但是你可以变得像Emmet一样。”Lucy的声音在他脑海里再次响起。

Rex嘴角扭曲地扯了扯。接着他猛然翻过身面对着一片黑暗，锤着地无声地狂笑，笑到近乎抽搐——在放弃一切，甚至一手主导着毁掉了这个世界一次之后，难以想象，他还能再次心怀着那种天真幼稚的希望和期待？那也太蠢了。

曾经经历过的事件还有探知到的真实，这一切都刻进了他的记忆，他的过去，永远地改变了他。就算他改变了过去，但是只要他还存在——那一切就都无法抹消。

——在这样没有一刻消停的黑暗思潮中，直到星光消散，黎明已至……Rex才觉察到他居然思考着这些事整整一夜没合眼，就像已经习惯了的在烘干星系下的无数夜晚一样。不过，不像过去在和他的现实脱节的真实世界时那样感到的只有一片麻木虚无，回到现实之后，仅仅是这样一夜未眠，严重的通宵后遗症就已随之而来。这当然不怎么好受——头疼欲裂，眼前发黑，思维迟滞……非常陌生却又真实的感觉，倒是让他更有了点“回到现实”的实感。

“那么……”Emmet扫了眼已经下到舞池里开始随着音乐炸裂的前奏摇摆的Lucy以及其他人，新娘随心所欲女王正从梅根手里接过话筒。可以说，现在这里是世界上最不适合休息的地方了。“既然你不打算来玩，那我陪你回去睡会吧？你的状态看着真的不怎么好。”

“我没事，玩你的去吧。”Rex一脸烦闷地捏了捏眉心。“不用管我，这是你朋友的婚礼派对。”

“呃，既然你是‘我’……”Emmet仔细思索了一下这其中的逻辑关系，仍然试图修复一下某种他难以具体说明白的，存在于Rex与他人之间的关系：“那我的朋友也是你的朋友啊。”

“他们不是我的朋友。”Rex在那个“我”字上用了重音，冷冷地道。“也许他们是你的朋友，但是这和我没有半点关系。”

Emmet还想说点什么，但是Rex已经不耐地往椅背一靠开始赶他走了：“我知道规矩，所以赶紧和你的朋友们去玩吧，让我睡觉，我都快困死了！”

“那你如果想回去就来找我！”Emmet只好顺着楼梯往下走去，同时还没忘了回过头叮嘱Rex。这副样子让Rex直皱眉：“嘿，看你的路——Emmet！”

Rex从位子上跳了起来——Emmet脚下一个踩空，伴随着短促的一声惊呼，就乒铃乓啷地一路直接滚到了楼梯底下舞池边缘，中途还撞翻了两个无辜路人。

“我很好！”在Rex赶下去之前Emmet迅速地站起来，和被他撞到的人道了个歉，拍了拍身上的灰向Rex招手示意自己没事，接着就跑进舞池和Lucy以及其他人开心地随着节奏开始蹦蹦跳跳了。

Rex叹了一口气，重新坐了回去。舞台方向传来的蹦迪嗨歌对他来说实在聒噪得烦人，他戴上罩住整个耳朵的耳机都挡不住那穿耳魔音。炸耳噪音加熬夜后遗症的内外夹击让Rex伸手按着一跳一跳地疼着的脑袋。Rex说想要休息当然是拒绝Emmet把他拉去蹦迪的借口。他想，在这种环境下他就算困死都睡不着的。

不过Rex有点想当然了。虽然身在这个世界上最不适合休息的地方，但是人真的困倦的时候那是随时随地都能昏过去的，他也不例外。没人打扰，又坐在了舞台闪着的镭射光照不到的死角，再带上隔音效果虽然不强但还是有那么点的耳机——虽然周围稍微吵闹了点，但是这也正好让他没有了胡思乱想的余裕。拿出手机来没玩多久，Rex就发觉自己的思维开始断片——他感觉自己明明前一刻还在翻手机曲库里有什么重金属摇滚能跟舞台那边传来的流行歌曲对阵的，下一刻他被“啪嗒”一声惊醒才看到手机早已经从他手里滑落躺到地上了。为了避免再次失去意识的时候把手机屏直接砸碎了，Rex索性随便选了个曲库里的歌开始播放就收了手机。随着节奏轻轻点着头，百无聊赖中Rex抱臂望向舞池中央，想看看Emmet在干嘛。那小子正和Lucy说着什么，神采飞扬，那标志性的快乐笑容极富感染力，看得Rex都跟着微笑了一下。可能是开始适应了这里的氛围，他慢慢觉得安心了几分。Rex脑子里紧绷的那根弦终于得以松弛下来，眼皮沉沉地直往下坠，世界似乎都在逐渐变暗、后退飞远，耳机里传来的歌曲不知何时已切到了舒缓慵懒的民谣。他垂着头，落入了一片温暖的黑暗之中。

……

他操控着用自己梦想中的家改造的小飞船飞向远方星系。为什么？他回忆了一下才想起来，原来是为了去救他被西斯塔星系的侵略者劫走的朋友们。他怎么连这个都差点忘了？果然是像Lucy和其他人说的那样，自己太不成熟，太傻太容易被骗，所以才造成了现在这样的局面吗？

如果不是他打开了门……后悔和愧疚像一只有利爪的手一样紧紧攫住了他的心。如果他能早点变得成熟起来……

眼前的景象倏然更替，他闯入了玻璃小行星带。可是他的技术和他建造的小飞船似乎都不足以让他穿过这片危险地区。即使如此，他也没想过后退，他赌上一切也一定要救回他的朋友们——

然后，他就撞上了一颗玻璃小行星，远离他的世界，坠落入他曾到过一次的另一个世界。但是这一次，他无论如何都无法再使出让他能够在这里活动起来的力量了。他被禁锢在这个世界，这个麻木的身体之中。他很担心，很焦虑不安，他的朋友们该怎么办呢——

——他看见了他的朋友们。他们很好，正一无所觉地被“神”摆弄着，和他们曾经仇恨的侵略者一起载歌载舞。知道他们没有危险让他很高兴。他相信他们会找到他，把他从这里救出去——

——但是没有人来。他等了很久很久，看着他们玩乐，看着他们和那些侵略者打成一片，看着他们被神玩弄在手心。没有人提到他，没有人发现他不见了，他好像从来没在他们周围存在过一样，就连Lucy也是。他被抛弃，被遗忘了。

可这是为什么？我是被你们讨厌了吗？是我做错了什么吗？他在心里颤抖着问道。接着无数回答的声音浮现——那或是劝导，或是感慨，或是嘲笑的，都是以前别人对他说过，但他从来没能理解和往心里去的话——但是现在他终于明白了。它们一遍遍地在他的脑海里回荡，他越是想忽视否认，它们的声音就越是响亮。

“脆弱，不值得一提的对手。”

“我们总有一天要长大的。”

“Wildstyle说你不够硬汉。”

“这家伙真的能算个悍勇的战士？”

“是的，伙计，你完全是个赫奇帕奇。”

不。不对——他挣扎着反驳，他已经再也不是——

“承认吧，”他自己的声音低声絮语，“你从来没被任何人需要，也没人会在乎你。”

“……Rex？”

“……！”

Rex猛然抬起头，把Emmet吓了一跳。“你还好吗？你看上去睡得不好，我还在想要不要叫醒你呢……结果你就醒了！”

醒来之后梦境最后那种仿佛在心口炸裂一样的痛苦飞速淡去。Rex茫然地扫视了周围一圈，想起这里是哪现在什么情况之后，他把目光落到了Emmet身上，眼神有点复杂。“没事。”他按了按脑袋，虽然只是短暂地小憩了会，但他也觉得熬夜带来的头疼好了些。被惊醒时疯狂撞击着胸口的心脏也慢慢平静了下来。“你们的派对结束了？”

“是的！其他人都先走了，我们也回去吧。”Emmet跟着得到答案立刻起身往外走的Rex，侧目偷偷观察着他：“嗯……介意告诉我你做了什么梦吗？我可以告诉你我做美梦的诀窍！”

“你忘了？我知道你知道的一切。”Rex斜睨着Emmet。“顺便一提，你的窍门根本没用。你会做美梦只是因为你心情好。”

“你的意思是，捕梦网，荧光星星贴纸，还有加糖和奶油的咖啡都没法带来好梦？”Emmet愣了。

“当然，还有咖啡是提神的。”Rex话里忍不住带上了笑意。

“哇噢。等等，我们不是在说你做了什么梦吗？”Emmet终于反应过来Rex故意带歪了话题。

谁叫你那么好糊弄呢。Rex若无其事地把这个话题揭过：“我不知道，醒来就忘了。”

“喔，我也是！我起床之后也经常记不得梦到了什么，只是有些时候看到一些事物总觉得很熟悉，然后才想起来是在梦里见过。”Emmet果然信了。

“……那个是既视感。”Rex觉得现在的他已经开始难以理解过去的自己是什么脑回路了：“那已经不是梦了，是一种幻觉记忆。”眼看着Emmet对着他露出了无知的迷茫眼神，Rex无奈地补充道，“意思就是，你梦里并没有见过，但是你仍然以为你见过。——当然，预知梦除外。”

“哇，你真的懂得很多。”Emmet有点羡慕地看向远方：“真希望以后我也能像你一样——我是指，在这个方面。”Emmet虽然没有像朋友们都被劫走时那么迫切地渴望长大了，但是依然向往着成长，想知道未来的自己成为了很厉害的人……嗯，加个备注，不是成为Rex，是成为“更厉害的Emmet”。

“你当然会！”Rex勾住Emmet的肩用力晃了晃，笑得很有自信。“……但有些事情还是永远不知道比较好。”Rex凝视着Emmet天真无邪、无忧无虑的脸，面色怔了下，低声感叹。

“你刚刚说了什么？”Emmet抬起头，刚刚Rex声音太轻他没听清，“你能再说一遍吗？”

“我的意思是，你现在有我。”Rex松开了Emmet，重新挂起笑容，没理会Emmet“我觉得你刚刚说的不是这句”的疑问眼神。“世界上最酷版本的你就在这里，你还有什么好担心的呢！”

“真的？！”Emmet看上去很惊喜：“我还以为你不会愿意再像我们刚刚见面时那样了呢……因为，我之前好像让你很生气的样子。”虽然Emmet不明白这是为什么。

“这是两码事。”Rex脸上的笑容僵了下：“而且，你没做错什么。不管怎么说，”Rex扬起一边眉毛：“既然我还在这，我就不可能真的不管你吧，kid？”

“就是说，你没有生我的气？”Emmet喜笑颜开：“太好了！”

“你就当是这样吧。”Rex已经懒得解释了，“丑话说在前头，我肯定会严格要求你，比训练我的迅猛龙船员更严厉——你准备好了吧？”

“是的！”Emmet极其灿烂地大喊一声，惊得Rex战术后仰。“——喔，这次你听见了吧？我已经用最大声了。”

“当然，我还没聋呢！”Rex掏了掏耳朵：“但是你再这么在我旁边大喊就说不定了。”

夕霞被分割成两半，昏暗的红色辉光渐渐变弱，夜幕的暗蓝占了上风。在夕阳微弱的光芒下，两人的影子被拉得很长很长。

形势看上去很有希望，Emmet是这么认为的。虽然Rex很排斥别人，但是Emmet还是能感觉到，对他，对从前的这个自己，Rex是不一样的……虽然有时候态度是一样的差。除了那次冲突时直接把他发射到烘干机底下还想把Emmet打到服的粗暴行为，他们相遇的最开始以及现在，Rex对他还是相当和蔼的。Emmet觉得，以他自己为突破口让Rex重新融入后末日堡应该没那么难。

——直到第二天早上起来，在日常向世界道过早安下楼后，Emmet看见了一个黑眼圈越发浓重，暴躁得在爆炸边缘晃荡就差临门一脚的Rex。

他坐在那里就仿佛房间里摆了一座冰山，时刻无意识散发着冷冰冰的负能量。Unikitty和Lucy已经坐到了离他最远的屋子的另一端，努力装作那个人形自走欢乐气氛黑洞并不存在干巴巴地聊着天。整个房间里无形的气压都似乎因为Rex的存在低得难以呼吸，透过窗户的明朗阳光落到他身边似乎都变得苍白无力，只能凸显得光背面的阴影更加黑暗。

看到能普照大地驱散房间里这股寒意的小太阳终于露面，Lucy和Unikitty都松了一口气。Emmet踏着丝毫没受影响的欢快步调窜到Rex面前，一出声就打破了这仿佛等着葬礼开始一样的沉重氛围：“早上好啊Rex！哇，”他犹疑地看着Rex眼睛周围像画上去一样的乌青色块：“这是……熊猫妆吗？”

“……？”Emmet的奇妙发言永远能精准地打断人的思路。身周那股低到让人窒息的气压倏然散去，Rex不明所以地用手腕反复擦着眼周才又抬眼看向Emmet：“什么？我脸上有什么吗？”

“不像是画上去的。所以……”Emmet担心地看向Rex：“Rex，你不会又没睡吧？”

“瞎猜什么呢？”Rex矢口否认，有些别扭地往后靠了靠。“想多了吧你，我睡得挺好的。为什么你还不和你的朋友们说早安呢，她们可在那边等很久了。”

Emmet顺着Rex的眼神看向后方，Lucy和Unikitty在后面瞬间装作聊得热火朝天顺便抽空向Emmet挤眉弄眼摇着头疯狂暗示：别管我们倒是管管那个疯狂放冷气的另一个世界线未来版你自己啊，再这么在房间里持续降压他们还吃不吃得下早饭了？

“Well，她们好像暂时不需要我去打扰？你知道的，女孩们也需要一些专属的时间和来聊她们的话题嘛。”Emmet今天奇迹般地看懂了她俩的暗示，打算向Rex追根究底。“告诉我吧Rex，是不是那个房间有什么问题之类的？”

“你是听不懂我的话吗？什么问题都没有，我很好！”Rex面色微愠，那股让他烦躁又恶心的无名火被Emmet一催问就烧了回来，让他只想狠狠踢几个人的屁股或者再用破坏拳毁掉点什么。他虽然尽力控制住不要朝Emmet大喊了，但是态度还是不免变得非常恶劣。但是这么说完，他又有点感到后悔：“……对不起。”

Emmet摇了摇头表示并不在意。“你真的睡好了吗？可是你看起来真的……很反常。”

“你别问了，我能自己调整好。”Rex厌烦地摆了摆手结束了话题，算是让这事告一段落。而Emmet直觉事情不会这么简单就会结束，事实证明这次他的直觉是对的。Rex继续留在这个世界仿佛是某种逆天而行的事情，他回来之后他和Emmet的生活就像受着什么考验一样，充满了各种各样的障碍、事件，还有和其他人之间的摩擦和冲突也是接连不断，让Emmet简单的计划执行得磕磕绊绊、充满意外。这一次的事情只是开始而已。

这一天剩余的时间，Emmet和Rex带着各自的心思再次投身于重建工作之中——虽然Emmet一全心进入建筑状态就啥事都抛在脑后了。

对Emmet来说，和Rex一起完成一件建筑作品绝对是一种享受。他以前和别人一起当普普通通的小建筑工人的时候，不是没见过一个工程里因为两个以上的负责人之间因为执行建筑任务时因为顺序或材料产生冲突时打起来的情况，他还去拉过架来着。建筑是兼具实用性和艺术性的，构建建筑的方式和过程也会是充满个人的风格色彩的，如果参与建筑的人之间合作起来没有默契，那确实很容易打起来，Emmet能以他以前在建筑工地拉过的所有架对此保证。但是，如果两个合作的人有默契，那就完全是不一样的感受了。Emmet和Rex一起构建这座城市奇观，半身的自由女神像时就感觉到了——他们心有灵犀，默契得就像一个人一样……虽然严格来说，他们本来就是同一个人。同样的建筑，他们分别单独完成也不难，但是他们联手时，那种感觉就完全不一样了——打个比方，就像玩游戏时打Boss时两个人全程心灵相通地用合体技连招压着Boss打那么爽。这种时候完成击败Boss的目标都不是重点了，游戏过程中和队友有那种灵魂共鸣一样的感觉反而比结果更加令人愉悦。而在这一次的重建工作中，Emmet深刻地体会到了有个真正意义上灵魂相通的队友一起完成建筑时有多愉快。需要的时候材料已经到了手边，体力耗尽的时候就角色轮换一下负责递砖，甚至都不需要思考和交流，本能地就会明白对方下一次需要的是什么材料。

不过这个过程中也不是没出现过问题。

后末日堡不是像时空神殿和婚礼蛋糕一样简单地重建就能完成的，因为现在末日堡和西斯塔星系已经联合，所以需要整合两方居民的喜好重新设计出他们共同的新家。末日堡的狂野苍凉，西斯塔星系的甜美规整，两种几乎相冲的风格很难融洽地结合在一起，不过对于创造力十足的乐高人民来说这都不算事，两方领头的一接洽——值得一提的是，这回Emmet终于也被算进“领头的”里面了——所有人共同提供建议，发挥想象，一个恢宏又极具功能性，色彩缤纷装饰繁多的全新城市蓝图就诞生了。而剩下的重建工作就是Emmet和Rex两个建筑大师占大头了，其他人毕竟专业不对口，没法像他俩那样长时间建构建筑还完成得快速精确。

……嗯，可能有时候也不是那么“精确”。

Emmet看着自由女神像的面部呆得下巴都掉了，等他回过神来居然一时间还找不回自己的舌头——眼前的景象实在太具有冲击性，让他脑子里散碎的字词都连不成句。眼前的自由女神像一半脸是坚毅温柔的微笑神情，另一半用的砖还是那些砖，但是组合方式和原本蓝图上的大相径庭，就成了狰狞可怖的修罗煞神，现在的神像绝对称得上是半面天使半面魔鬼。

已知女神那天使的半张脸是Emmet做的，那魔鬼的半张脸自然是……Emmet扭脸看向旁边的Rex。

Rex莫名其妙：“……？怎么了？”他抬头看着自由女神像的脸：“别说，他们这设计真叛逆，我喜欢。”

一时间Emmet居然体会到了曾经他无数次让别人体会过的那种槽多无口的感觉。他甚至怀疑是不是他瞎没看对蓝图，但是再仔细一看，没啊，他拼的样子才是正确的。

“呃……”Emmet拿过蓝图展示：“……可是这好像和蓝图上的不太一样。”

Rex接过蓝图：“……”

Rex啪地一巴掌呼上自己的额头，接着用力掐了两下眉心：“……我眼瘸了。”

Emmet觉得这种感觉有点新鲜：Rex一直以来在他面前的形象都是强悍机智、行动很有把握的，像是电影里的硬汉一样。但是……怎么说呢，像现在这样出错时，Emmet才觉得Rex格外具有生气，才有Rex本质上还是他自己的感觉。无形之中，Rex好像一下子就没那么“遥远”了。想到这里，Emmet忍不住笑出声，结果让正在快速拆拼错的砖重新放回正确位置的Rex黑了脸：“很好笑？”

Emmet急忙回答没有。不过风水轮流转，等Emmet发现自己一时手快出了个糗的时候，迎接他的就是Rex幸灾乐祸的假笑了。

等那天晚上躺在床上的时候，Emmet偶然地回想起这件事，才发觉其中微妙地不可思议之处：那可是Rex，系统优化加打了个强化补丁版本的Emmet自己，比之Emmet行动力更强、更注意细节，成熟坚韧，这样的Rex会轻易犯这种低级错误？

Emmet难得地开始认真地琢磨起来。他见到的Rex从早上开始……不对，从昨天开始状态就没好过。哪怕Emmet之前没有把这件事放在心上，现在的情况也让他直觉需要重视这件事了——到底是什么让Rex状态这么差？

好像答案不难得出。Emmet也亲眼看见了——Rex眼眶下因为没有得到充足睡眠而泛起的乌青。对一向身心健康Emmet的来说很难想象为什么有人会失眠，还有睡不好会是什么样的感受，但是这不妨碍他明白那一定不好受。

既然发现了问题，那么下一步要做的就是想办法解决问题。秉着有问题问谷歌的原则，Emmet伸手从床头柜上拿起手机，搜索“如何让人快速入睡”。很快上百万条搜索结果弹了出来，看来全世界饱受睡眠问题折磨的人并不少，Emmet认真地点了排名第一的结果准备学习。

“让人快速进入睡眠的小技巧！只需要两步，简易高效！”看上去很靠谱，Emmet划动屏幕，低声跟着念道。“第一，准备好一张床，让对象站在床脚处。第二步，用你的棒球棍打他的脑袋，然后他就当场睡着啦……？”屏幕里gif图片里演示了全程之后的小人背对着躺在床上昏迷不醒的人，面对着摄像头露出了牙齿闪亮的笑容。

“我觉得这好像不是让人入睡的办法。”看着图片都感觉后脑勺隐隐发痛的Emmet咽了下口水，感觉有点渴。

此时离大家的入睡时间已经过去了很久，估摸着房子里的其他人差不多应该都睡着了，Emmet蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，溜进厨房接了杯水喝。等他准备原样回到自己房间直接睡觉的时候，却在经过他隔壁的房间门口时听到了几句模糊的梦呓。

偷听别人的梦话应该挺不礼貌的，但是想起这是Rex的房间，Emmet犹豫了一下，还是在房门前驻足了——也许梦话的内容是解决问题的线索呢？Emmet将注意力凝聚在听力上，闭上眼睛全心感受。

Rex现在在做的显然不是什么美梦。他的梦话虽然又轻又飘忽，但是其中蕴含的愤怒、痛苦和悲伤并未因此减色：“我不是……我不需要……给我滚啊！”

最后几个字的音量拔高了一截，Emmet凭着声音就能够想象到门后的景象会是怎样的。Rex被噩梦惊醒，警戒不安地一下直起身体坐了起来。随着他急促的喘气声慢慢平复，似乎梦魇带来的惊悸感已经渐渐散去。接着猛然传来的是拳头狠狠砸到床上重而沉闷的一声，和一句充满了自我厌恶，声线微微颤抖的“damn it！”

Emmet没敢再留在房间门口。他用尽平生所有的潜行伪装技巧，才飘一般地溜回了自己房间，为了不发出一点声音，他连房门都没关上，只轻轻靠着门框。躺回熟悉的床上，这回Emmet也好半天没能入睡。

就在这么近的地方。Emmet脑子里的思绪乱糟糟的。就在只有一墙之隔这么近的地方，另一个他自己因为心里深藏的痛苦每天被噩梦缠身，而他直到刚才都一无所觉。Emmet感觉心里有些难以形容的不舒服，就像被苦咖啡浸透了一样。

他该怎么做，才能让那些噩梦不再纠缠着Rex呢？Emmet想着想着，困意就涌了上来，让他坠入了梦乡。

他站在靠近烘干星系的平原上，一抬眼就是广袤无垠的世界，而身后就是一片黑暗的荒芜平原。在温柔的光线之下，这里的颜色基调鲜明，丰富而具有层次感，所有的事物似乎都在熠熠发光。一个看不清面容的、巨大的小女孩影子咯咯笑着，看着她面前的杰作：包含Emmet的朋友们在内的很多人正欢快地随着音乐蹦跳舞蹈，就像Emmet和他们一直很喜欢做的那样，开着一个歌舞派对。流行音乐洗脑的旋律，人们的笑闹喧哗，这一切声音都引得Emme想抬腿就往那边跑，加入那个欢乐中心。但是，众多和那边气氛一样洋溢这美好欢快的声音中忽然混入了一个不和谐音。一声极轻，又极其耳熟的啜泣蓦然从Emmet身后传来，让他止住了向前的步伐。

Emmet慢慢转身，直面那片黑暗的阴影。和这片光明温暖的世界相比，黑暗的那一侧仿佛另一个极端。Emmet记得独自待在那里面是什么感觉，就算是现在他也不愿意再到那片阴影里一次，虽然他明白现在没有任何东西能够困住他。

但是……好像现在那里有谁在。Emmet本能地就放弃了去加入朋友们的想法，转而抵抗着那种冰冷孤寂到让他不适的气氛，略带踟躇地试探着往那荒芜平原的黑暗一侧走去：“Hello？有人在这儿吗？”

没有回答。Emmet刚想怀疑是不是自己幻听了，却又听见低低的、含混不清的一声“我不需……”似乎从那片黑暗里面传来。Emmet不再犹豫，穿透了那条光明与黑暗的分界线，一脚踏入那片黑暗之中——那一刻，他仿佛一瞬间踏入了一个完全不同的世界。这儿似乎比上次他来的时候变得更暗了，许多耳熟的声音在黑暗中响起，对着他重复着记忆里那些刻薄的言语，让Emmet感到极其难受——

“脆弱，不值得一提的对手。”

“我们总有一天要长大的。”

“Wildstyle说你不够硬汉。”

“这家伙真的能算个悍勇的战士？”

“是的，伙计，你完全是个赫奇帕奇。”

在这些话之后，还有一个耳熟又想不起来是谁的声音，仿佛就在他耳后轻语般，死气沉沉地下了定论：“承认吧，你从来没被任何人需要，也没人会在乎你。”

Emmet悚然一惊，不仅因为那句极度伤人的话，也因为他终于穿透黑暗望进深处，看清了侧躺在那里的那个人——

——那正是泪流满面的他自己。

“他”身体僵硬，动弹不得，而且根本察觉不到Emmet的存在，只是望着外面充满光明的地方，用颤抖的声线，低低地、一次次地否认着那从黑暗中传来的声音。

Emmet想过去抱住“他”，带着“他”离开这儿。但是无论他向前走、跑还是拼了命一样冲刺都无法更加靠近“他”，他们之间的距离看似只有短短几步，实则咫尺天涯。

Emmet看着那个“他”，听着轻轻传来的抽泣声，却束手无策。他垂下脑袋，几乎也要被那浓浓的悲伤和痛苦感染。

那些黑暗中响起的刻薄话语已经不再重复，现在这里陷入了真正的静寂。Emmet恍惚间觉察到这个梦要结束了。

“至少我想我还能陪着你……或者说，‘我’？管他怎么说呢，在这待一会儿。”Emmet放弃了多余的行动，面对着另一个深陷于孤独悲伤的自己，同样侧躺在了地上。“……我真希望能够拯救你啊。”

“……嗯？你是不是在说什么？”从这个角度，Emmet睁大眼睛，看到“他”嘴唇翕动着，无声地说着什么。Emmet竟然发觉他看懂了“他”的口型，“他”是在说——

救救我。

随后，一切烟消云散。

Emmet睁开眼。闹钟还没响，初晨的阳光从窗外悠然垂入了他的房间，洒下长长一片静美的柔光。Emmet几乎什么也没想，梦游一般跳下床就拉开门往外跑——然后结结实实地跟刚走出房间的Rex砰地一下撞在了一起，俩人在地上滚成一团对脸懵逼。

“……急着找Mr.john？”Rex挑眉。“这里可没瓷器给你砸，牛仔。还坐在地上干什么？”他站起来伸手把Emmet拉了起来。

“谢了！呃……你昨晚睡得好吗？”Emmet跟在Rex后面想去观察他的面色。

“很好。”Rex打开柜子，里面放满了罐装饮料，一边摆着能量饮料一边摆着浓缩咖啡，特别苦的那种。他的手伸向饮料……迅速地拐了个弯儿拿起了浓缩咖啡，面不改色心不跳地喝了一口，奇怪地看了Emmet一眼：“你还杵在这儿干嘛？你也想喝？”他晃了晃手里的饮料罐。

“打扰了。”在那些饮料买回来之后好奇地尝试过一次，知道那玩意难喝到什么程度的Emmet立马退缩跑去洗簌。在他扭头跑了之后眼睛下面依然是两片青黑的Rex一气灌下了罐子里剩余的液体，朝Emmet的反方向转过头做着鬼脸吐舌：“恶。”

Emmet拍了拍脸，清醒了几分。一边刷牙一边回忆着已经淡去的梦境，Emmet吐出一口泡沫，又纳闷地想到自己梦醒就冲出去是要干什么来着？

他放下牙刷，看着镜子里的自己，恍然一瞬Emmet似乎又回到了梦里，面对着另一个自己。但是现在的他和梦里那个“他”神情没有一点相似之处——噢，等等。Emmet锤了下自己的手，他想起来了：他想找的就是“另一个自己”——经历了梦里那样的情况，然后放弃一切选择回到过去拯救自己的“另一个自己”。

联想起昨天夜里听到的一切，Emmet有点明白Rex为什么总是一副睡不好的样子了。Emmet觉得做这样的梦已经让他感到难过了，而Rex是真真正正与世隔绝地被久久遗弃在那片黑暗中的人，于他而言那样的回忆一定是噩梦吧。

但是……现在该怎么办呢？Emmet其实第一反应想问问其他人该怎么办，但是他很快就自己否定了想要找他人求助的想法：这问题仔细算的话，该算他的“私人问题”吧？而且，Emmet看着镜子里的自己，脸上挂起了露出一口大白牙的笑容，自信地握拳捶上自己的胸口——他已经成长了啊，他可以解决自己的问题，包括另一个自己的。

Emmet忽然灵光一闪，顺手按亮了浴室的电灯。一个他觉得超级棒的主意已经在他脑子里成型了。

楼下的Rex莫名其妙地打了个喷嚏：“……？”

当天晚上。沉闷的雷电低低地在天空翻涌而过，随后绵密的雨声轻柔地敲打起窗户及外面的植物。

“不。”Rex拦在自己房间门口斩钉截铁地抛下这个字。“想都别想，快回你的房间。”

“我不会占你的位置的！”Emmet抱着他的毯子和枕头，满脸祈求。“我可以打地铺。”

“你想干什么？为什么好好的你非要跑我房间来？”Rex戒备地皱起眉，伸手把Emmet转了半圈想把他塞回Emmet自己的房间：“我不管你在想什么，虽然这是你的家但是那已经是我的私人领地了，我说不许就是不许，回去睡你的觉！”

“拜托，Rex。”Emmet像有着湿漉漉眼睛的小狗一样眼睛闪亮亮的：“我还没试过和亲人或者朋友一起通宵到睡着是什么感觉呢。”

“通宵到睡着那通宵还有什么意义？”Rex语气软了点。但是下一刻他恶劣地笑了：“我睡觉打呼噜磨牙说梦话还会梦游打人，你不怕？”

“啊，我睡觉的时候习惯这么差的吗？”Emmet一愣，认真地看着Rex思索道：“我们打成平手，这样相互抵消一下就等于无事发生了吧？”

Rex被噎到无话可说。他捏了捏眉心放弃挣扎：“……算了，你把东西放床上吧，反正它够大。”

Emmet欢呼一声抱着枕头和毯子进了Rex的房间。而Rex已经开始琢磨怎么才能保持一晚上的清醒了：他挺清楚现在自己的睡眠状态的，他是真的担心晚上做噩梦惊醒迷迷糊糊地跳起来把Emmet打了。实在不行就溜下楼多灌几罐苦得升天的困意杀手呗，经过实测那玩意确实有用，他今天状态就比昨天好多了。

“Rex你有没有什么想看的电影或者电视剧？”Emmet愉快的声音在Rex身后响起，Rex还没反应过来Emmet已经一把把他拉进了房间：“想看‘我的裤子哪去了’吗？”

“不。绝对不要。”Rex听到这个名字简直惊悚得头发都要炸起来了。太可怕了，要他看这种低智商情景喜剧简直是比要他的命还残酷的刑罚。

“枕头大战？”Emmet盯上了松松软软的枕头，一脸认真。“呃……但我从来没和其他人这么玩过，不知道它的规则。它是接触得分呢，还是要……打到死？”

“……别问我，我也不知道！”Rex脸上的肌肉抽动了一下：“打到死可能不对，毕竟枕头是无辜的。”

“确实，要是枕头打坏了还怎么睡觉呢。”Emmet掏出有着红蓝手柄的游戏机：“那一起打《星球大战》？”

“你还真想熬夜？”真是旱的旱死涝的涝死，Rex没好气地抽走游戏机把跃跃欲试的Emmet摁了下去。“别逼我用胶布封了你的嘴，拉上拉链吧你！要睡就好好睡！”

“喔。”Emmet用手沿着嘴一划示意拉上了拉链。等Rex关了灯躺到床上，背对着Emmet离他尽量远，刚想着总算能安静会了吧，就感到背后被轻轻戳了下。“Rex你睡着了吗？”

“有什么事吗？”Rex翻过来面对着Emmet。

“没什么，只是感觉这时候什么都不做有点……奇怪。”Emmet小声道：“那要不我们聊会天吧？”

“……”这是什么话？Rex努力抑制着挥起他的枕头砸向Emmet的冲动。

“对不起，要是你困了的话就睡吧。”Emmet歉意地把声音放得更低了。“我只是觉得，如果是其他人，亲友之间晚上留宿的话，肯定会……”Emmet思考了一下用词。“很有趣。”

Emmet这种期待可谓古怪，但是Rex奇妙地理解了。所以他叹了口气：“好吧。但是只有一小会。”

Emmet一下来劲儿了：“好啊！”他稍微凑得Rex近了点，Rex无奈地发现他要再想退可能就要滚下去了。“Well……Rex，你肯定很了解我，对吧？”在Rex不置可否“嗯”了一声作为回答之后，Emmet继续：“但是，我感觉除了‘我’的部分，还有你告诉我的（虽然我还是不太懂，Emmet快速且极小声地嘀咕，全听见了的Rex无语地翻了个白眼）……其他的关于你的事情我一点都不知道。”

Emmet声音很轻，但是很诚挚：“我想更加了解你，Rex。”

“……”Emmet的话让Rex有点猝不及防。他干巴巴地说道：“……我都告诉你了不是吗？那就是全部。”

“怎么可能呢，要不你再想想？”不相信这一点的Emmet期待地看着Rex。

“……”Rex的确认真地去思考了。但是无论怎么回忆，Rex都觉得他的经历还真就是那么乏善可陈，除开他说过的那些，Rex真的没法在自己过去的经历中找到什么值得一提的事情。现在回忆起来，Rex都觉得自己曾经作为Emmet时的回忆也同样变得枯燥无味。就连“和大家一起拯救世界”那么鲜明，他曾经觉得那么棒的回忆好像都褪了色，在记忆的角落里干枯衰败。

因为毫无意义啊。Rex想到这里，意兴阑珊。他用整个内里都仿佛被抽空一般空虚的、轻飘飘的语气说：“没有了。什么都没有。”

“噢。”Emmet眨了眨眼睛，随即想到什么开心的事一样地笑了：“那我来说说我怎么看你的吧？唔，你听我讲就行啦。”

Rex没作声，但是他在意得几乎把耳朵竖起来了。

“你第一次出现在我面前的时候，那真的是，哇，”Emmet开始滔滔不绝地讲起来。“打爆小行星的那一下真的酷毙了！”

以绵绵雨声作为背景bgm，Emmet开始用简单但满溢着感情的话讲述着他看到的一切，描述着那一刻他的感受。Rex如Emmet所言一样无言而好奇地听着，有些惊奇地发现从Emmet的嘴里讲出来，那些他觉得平平无奇的、甚至是令人厌倦的事物仿佛都因为他的情感而染上了缤纷的色彩，而他们共同的有趣回忆则越发熠熠生辉。

……好像一切也不是那么毫无意义。

“那首歌直到现在还在我脑子里挥之不去呢，那个节奏和旋律真的太好听太洗脑了……”Emmet笑着道，声音变得缓慢且轻了些，但是依然温暖清澈。他没注意，就连Rex自己也没注意，原本没带任何表情的Rex随着他的讲述，也跟着放松地微笑起来。夜与雨的安眠魔咒仿佛随着Emmet叨叨的声音姗姗来迟，本来就已经因为生物钟而脑袋沉沉的二人眼皮渐渐地往下耷拉下去。

本来就缺觉的Rex在咖啡因完全失效后率先撑不住了。在沉入那个他因为那些不断重复的糟糕的回忆而一度想要远离的梦的世界之前，模模糊糊中，他感受到有谁轻柔地揉了揉他的头发。耳边同时传来的话很轻，但是很温暖：“……我感觉你很难过，但是我不明白为什么你会变成现在这样。但是……没关系的，Rex。谢谢你来救我。以后，我会一直陪着你的……”

霎时，他原本虚无空洞的内在似乎被一股汹涌的热流填满。原本夜和黑暗带来的那股冰冷刻骨的感觉似乎都消失无踪，虽然黑暗依然存在，但是它已经转而变得温暖而令人安心。

Emmet发现自己再次来到了那个荒芜平原，看到了另一个自己。这一次再也没有任何事物能够阻拦着他，他笑着握住了“他”的手，和“他”一步一步走出了那片阴影之地。

这一夜，梦魇消散，心魔淡去。Rex在醒来之后已经想不起梦里的事物，但是他隐隐约约地能够回忆起……在那个梦里，他似乎不再是孤独一人。

当明媚的阳光撒遍大地，被雨珠压弯了腰的草叶终于挺直了身子，迟迟没等到Emmet和Rex下楼的Lucy有点慌了。“他们到哪儿去了？”

Unikitty有点不确定地：“也许只是睡过头了吧？”

“不行，我得上去看看，万一……”Lucy冲上了楼，第一个打开了Emmet的房间：“Emmet？！他不在这儿！”

“老天，如果他不在这儿我就……噢。”Lucy气冲冲地打开了Rex的房间，然后她看到了——

细碎的阳光落在他们身上，两头略显凌乱的头发显得蓬松柔软，整幅画面静谧而温馨。Emmet和Rex一左一右地，以面对着对方的姿态躺在那里，仍然在酣眠之中还未醒来。

Emmet睡得比较伸展，而Rex则是一种微微蜷缩的姿态，但是意外地显得非常和谐。本质是一个人的他们两人外表非常相似，睡熟了以后的情态更是完全相同，都显得那么安静乖巧，像是两只小动物一样。就连他们的呼吸声都是一样轻轻的，让人完全不忍心惊扰。Lucy脑海里自发地联想到了一个鸟巢里相依而眠的两只小鸟的画面。不由得更加放轻了动作。

她一手捂着自己的嘴，一边轻轻退了出去。了然最近家里新成员什么情况的她，自然不忍心打扰这对双子兄弟一样的两只的好梦。

“挺难得的，就让他们多睡一会吧。”她对跟上来好奇地往里看的Unikitty悄悄道。

温柔地勾起一个微笑，Lucy轻轻地合拢了门。

**Author's Note:**

> 是搬我以前在Lofter上的旧文。  
> 一开始写的时候只是想看Emmet和Rex像一个巢里的两只小鸟一样挨在一起睡熟了的样子，不知不觉就写了不少，当时还觉得写得不好来着，现在回看居然觉得……很可爱[……]  
> 哎呀，过去了这么久我也还是好喜欢他俩啊w  
> 那么祝大家都能睡得熟睡得香还能做美梦，睡觉真的是世界上最舒服的一件事了[我超喜欢睡觉的]


End file.
